Feuchte Träume
by Erol666
Summary: Letzter Versuch, diese FanFic erfolgreich hochzuladen! -.- Spielt kurz vor Crisis Core. Kunsel träumt von Zack. Nachdem dieser ihn zwei Mal dabei stört, passiert etwas, das Kunsel nie erwartet hätte. Beide haben noch einen niedrigeren Rang als im Spiel, also Zack ist noch Rang 2-SOLDAT und Kunsel noch Rang 3-SOLDAT. KunselxZack; Lemon!


Feuchte Träume

Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen bei Square Enix, sie gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld

"..." = Einer spricht

-...- = Kunsel's Gedankengänge

Die Tür öffnete sich und Zack betrat den Raum, in dem sich außer Kunsel niemand befand. "Guten Tag, Zack!", begrüßte dieser ihn. Der Größere grüßte lächelnd zurück "Tag, Kunsel!"  
Was machst du so früh schon hier? Dein Dienst beginnt erst in 'ner Stunde." fragte der Kleinre neugierig und guckte durch seinen Helm heimlich auf die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher  
noch Zivilkeidung trug; ein enges schwarzes Top, durch das man sehr gut seine Brust sehen konnte und eine weite dunkelgraue Hose. "Ich wollte mal etwas früher da sein." antwortete der Ranghöhere  
und hielt sich die Hände hinter dem Kopf, um diesen zu stützen. Kunsel nickte, während er auf Zack's Schritt starrte. Dieser sah ihn nun leicht besorgt an. "Alles in Ordnung?" Der Jüngere kam aus seinen  
Gedanken zurück. "Hä? Ja ja, alles bestens!" Er lächelte. "Willst du dich nicht schon mal umziehen?"  
"Gute Idee!" sagte der Schwarzhaarige, ging um Kunsel herum und holte seine Kleidung aus seinem Fach. "Da fällt mir ein..." er guckte nach oben und anschließend zu seinem Freund. "Was machst du eigentlich  
hier?", fragte er. "Ich schiebe heute Nachtschicht, ich hab' gleich Dienstschluss!"  
"Ach so." der Ranghöhere legte seine Arbeitskleidung auf den Boden und begann, sein Top auszuziehen. "W-was machst du da?" fragte Kunsel irritiert. "Ich zieh mich um!" antwortete der Ältere gut gelaunt  
und hielt sein Oberteil nun in der Hand. "Wie du es empfohlen hast!" Der Kleinere nahm seinen Helm ab, wodurch seine wuschigen braunen Haare zum Vorschein kamen. "Ich meinte aber nicht, dass  
du dich hier umziehen sollst!", sagte er lächelnd. Zack stemmte grinsend seine Arme in die Hüften. "Hast du etwa ein Problem damit?" Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht das Geringste!"  
"Na dann ist ja gut!" meinte der Größere fröhlich. Der Rang 3-SOLDAT starrte erneut auf Zack's Brust; seine Augen weiteten sich. -So stark, so schön, so... sexy!- schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
"Ähm... Kunsel? Hu hu!" Der Schwarzhaarige winkte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht seines Freundes herum, welcher kurz den Kopf schüttelte. "Mir geht's gut!"sagte er. DerRanghöhere legte seinen  
Kopf zur Seite. "Bist du sicher?" fragte er besorgt. Kunsel sah ihm ins Gesicht. -Diese makellose Haut...- Er trat näher an den Älteren heran. "Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?", fragte dieser. Der Kleinere  
stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küssteZack auf die Lippen. Der Rang 2-SOLDAT sah den Jüngeren verdutzt an. Jener war wieder ein paar Schritte zurück getreten, den Kopf gesenkt.  
"T... tut mir leid.", stotterte er. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn erst noch etwas verwirrt an, ging dann aber mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu. Er hob das Kinn seines Freundes an und schaute ihm  
ind die Augen. Kurz darauf legte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und küsste ihn zurück. Kunsel erwiderte den Kuss. Während die Beiden mit ihren Zungen spielten, zog der Ranghöhere seine Hose und  
Boxershorts aus und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Anschließend legte er seine Arme auf die Schultern des Rang 3-SOLDAT, welcher nun auch zusah, seine Hose undseine Shorts loszuwerden und seine  
Hände um Zack's Hüften zu legen. Nach kurzer Zeit nahm der Ältere seinen Arm von der Schulter des Kleineren und fing an, dessen steifen Penis mit der Hand zu verwöhnen, ehe er ein paar Minuten  
später von dem Jüngeren abließ. "Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Kunsel überrascht. "Mit deinem Mund bin ich fertig!", meinte der Größere. "Jetzt ist dein Schwanz dran!", sagte er lächelnd und ließ sich auf  
die Knie sinken. Der Braunhaarige öffnete weit die Augen, als er spürte, dass sein Freund an seinem Glied leckte. Erst leckte der Rang 2-SOLDAT die Eichel, dann den Schaft. Schließlich nahm er den  
Penis in den Mund und begann leicht daran zu saugen. Der Kleinere stöhnte leise.

"Ähm... Kunsel?... KUNSEL!" Zack starrte ihn an. "Äh...", der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, Zack?"  
"Du hast die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig in die Leere gestarrt, Alter!" meinte der Schwarzhaarige."Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja ja, mir geht's gut! Ich habe nur etwas nachgedacht."  
"Mhm." Sein Gegenüber nickte und guckte kurz nach unten. "W-wie war denn das Gespräch mit Angeal?", versuchte der Kleinere abzulenken.  
"Er will eine neue Trainings-Übung mit mir machen."  
"Und wann?"  
"Sofort!", sagte der Ranghöhere.  
"Sofort?", der Braunhaarige wirkte überrascht.  
"Ja! Angeal wartet bereits im Trainingsraum."  
Er wendete sich der Tür zu. "Man sieht sich!" verabschiedete er sich.  
"Ja, auf Wiedersehen!"  
Der Ältere hielt im Türrahmen noch mal kurz inne und wendete sich ein letztes Mal seinem besten Freund zu. "Bevor ich's vergesse... kümmer' dich mal um die Beule in deiner Hose!" Darufhin verließ er  
lächelnd den Raum. Der Jüngere sah geschockt auf sich herab. -Scheiße!- Er dachte nach. -Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen?- Er ging zur Tür und beobachtete, wie Zack den Trainingsraum betrat, in dem  
Angeal, Hojo und zwei andere Wissenschaftler warteten. Leise lief er nach rechts, wo sich eine Abstellkammer befand, die so gut wie nie benutzt wurde. Er gab einen Code rechts neben der Tür ein,  
welche sich ein paar Sekunden später öffnete. In der Kammer befanden sich ein Eimer, ein Wischmopp und noch ein paar andere Putzutensilien, die alle an der Wand rechts standen; die linke war leer.  
Er setzte sich in die linke hintere Ecke, zog seine Hose ein Stück weit runter, nahm sein steifes Glied in die rechte Hand und versank wieder in seiner Gedankenwelt.

Kunsel genoss es, von Zack so verwöhnt zu werden, aber er wollte mehr. Der Ältere sah von unten zu ihm hoch, als er ihm sanft am Haaransatz streichelte, hörte aber nicht auf, am Penis  
des Kleineren zu saugen und zu lutschen. "Dreh dich um!" befahl der Braunhaarige. Der Ranghöhere nahm dessen bestes Stück aus dem Mund, lächelte und tat, wie ihm geheißen.  
Als er sich umdrehte, stützte er sich auf seine Arme, den Hintern etwas höher in die Luft gestreckt. Der Jüngere kniete sich hin, legte die Hände auf die Pobacken des Größeren und streichelte sie,  
bevor er sie mit seinen Daumen auseinander schob, um mit dem linken Zeigefinger den After abzutasten. "Jetzt schieb ihn endlich rein!", flehte der Ranghöhere ungeduldig.  
"Warte!", meinter Rang 3-SOLDAT ruhig, nahm seinen rechten Zeigefinger in den Mund und befeuchtete ihn. Nachdem er damit fertig war, schob er den Finger langsam in Zack hinein und  
drehte ihn ein bisschen. Nach kurzer Zeit steckte er auch noch seinen Mittelfinger in den After und versuchte ihn zu dehnen, indem er die beiden Finger langsam weiter auseinander zog.  
"Bist du bereit?", fragte er.  
"Ich war die ganze Zeit bereit!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige noch immer ungeduldig. Kunsel nahm seine Finger aus dem Arsch und seinen Penis in die linke Hand, während er die  
Pobacken mit der rechten Hand auseinander hielt. Er rückte näher an seinen Freund heran und schob sein Glied langsam in Zack hinein, welcher das Gesicht verzog. "Soll ich aufhören?", fragte  
der Kleinere leicht besorgt. "Nein! Mach weiter, ich halt' das aus!", antwortete der Ranghöhere. Der Jüngere packte dem Größeren an die Hüften und schob sein bestes Stück ganz in den Älteren  
hinein. -So eng und warm- Nach ein paar Sekunden begann er, sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Erst langsam und sanft, dann immer schneller und heftiger. Beide fingen an zu stöhnen.  
Kurze Zeit später beugte sich der Braunhaarige über den Größeren und ließ seine Hände nach oben wandern, bis sie sich unter die Arme des Rang 2-SOLDAT vorgeschlichen hatten und fest  
an der Haut zupackten, sodass er seinen Freund zu sich hochhiefen konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige saß nun auf dem Kniehenden, die Beine leicht angewinkelt und nach links und rechts zur Seite gespreizt.  
"Du fühlst dich so gut an!" stöhnte der Kleinere.

"Hier bist du!" Kunsel schreckte auf. "Ich hab' mich schon gefragt, wo du steckst!", meinte Zack, der, die Arme verschränkt, im Türrahmen stand und ihn lächelnd ansah.  
"Zack!" rief der Jüngere überrascht, guckte auf sich hinunter und sah, dass er seinen Penis immer noch in der Hand hielt. "Ähm... ähm..." stotterte er. "Ja?"  
"Ich... ich..."  
Du holst dir gerade einen runter; ist es das, was du mir sagen willst?"  
"Äh... ja... wie lange stehst du denn schon da?" Er war unfähig, sich zu rühren  
"Lange genug, um zu hören, wie du meinen Namen gestöhnt hast."  
-Scheiße...- "Es ist nicht, was du denkst!" rief der Kleinere.  
"Ach nein?" der Größere schnaufte gut gelaunt.  
Der Braunhaarige senkte kurz den Kopf, seufzte und schaute anschließend wieder zu Zack. "Ich find' dich geil okay? Ist es das, was du hören wolltest?"  
Sein bester Freund schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Dass sich mal jemand zu mir einen runterholt...", murmelte er. "... das überrascht mich."  
"Ach komm! Du siehst verdammt geil aus und das weißt du auch!" rief der Jüngere. "Wer würde sich nicht einen zu dir abwichsen!?"  
"Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt!", sagte der Größere.  
"Was willst du eigentlich, hä? Mich bloßstellen? Machst du das deswegen?" keifte der Rang 3-SOLDAT ihn an.  
Was laberst du da, Alter? Ich hab' dich nur gesucht, weil du plötzlich verschwunden warst!" der Schwarzhaarige grinste. "Konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass du  
masturbierend in der Abstellkammer sitzt. Außerdem würde ich doch niemals meinen besten Freund bloßstellen wollen!"  
Kunsel lächelte nun auch. Kannst du jetzt bitte wieder gehen? Ich..." Zack unterbrach ihn. "Du musst noch zu Ende wichsen?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
"Ähm..."  
"Du hast doch gesagt, ich wär geil, oder?" meinte der Ältere.  
"Ja, warum?" der Kleinere starrte ihn verwirrt an.  
"Wieso sich zu mir einen abwichsen, wenn du mehr haben kannst?"  
"W-was meinst du, Zack?"  
Der Rang 2-SOLDAT lachte leicht. "Ich zeig's dir!" Er ging auf den Jüngeren zu und zog sich dabei seine Handschuhe aus, welcher er zu Boden fallen ließ.  
Als er schließlich vor ihm stand, kniete er sich hin und guckte auf das Glied des Braunhaarigen. "Lass das Teil mal los, ich werde mich darum kümmern."  
"WAS!?", rief Kunsel noch immer verwirrt.  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden, Mann!", sagte Zack.  
"Äh... o... kay." Der Kleinere nahm die Hand von seinem Penis weg.  
"Du bist gut bestückt, Alter!", meinte der Ältere.  
"Äh, dan...ke?"  
Der Größere nahm das beste Stück des Jüngeren in die Hand und begann, die Haut des Schaftes langsam nach oben zu ziehen und wieder nach unten zu drücken, bevor er sich schließlich nach vorne  
beugte, um ihn in den Mund zu nehmen. Sein bester Freund sah ihn noch immer leicht perplex an und stöhnte, als der Schwarzhaarige anfing, an seinem Glied zu saugen und gleichzeitig  
daran zu lecken. Mit der Zeit bewegte er seinen Kopf schneller vor und zurück und fing an, Kunsel's Hoden sanft mit seiner anderen Hand zu massieren. Das Stöhnen des Braunhaarigen wurde  
heftiger und schneller. "Zack!... I... ich, ich komme!", sagte er beinahe atemlos. Der Mund des Rang 2-SOLDAT füllte sich mit einer warmen Flüssigkeit, die er langsam schluckte, nachdem er den Penis  
des Kleineren aus dem Mund genommen hatte. Dieser sah ihn mit halb geschlossenen Augen an. "Es tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht... du weißt schon, Mann!"  
"Kein Problem, Alter!" erwiderte der Ältere lächelnd, stand auf und ging zu seinen Handschuhen, um diese aufzuheben und sie sich wieder anzuziehen.  
"Zack!... ich..."  
"Gerngeschehen!" sagte jener grinsend und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu.  
"Warte! Ich muss... dir noch was sagen!"  
"Sag's mir später! Ich muss noch was erledigen!", sagte der Größere gut gelaunt, verließ den Raum und ließ den Rang 3-SOLDAT in selbigem zurück.  
-Das war niemals dein erstes Mal...-, dachte Kunsel, während er seinem besten Freund nachsah. 


End file.
